Vodka ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. A little bit of vodka in people not used to drink it can lead them to do or say things, that sober, they wouldn't. Which in this case, is a totally wrong conclusion. They were made for each other.


**Vodka**

Rose Weasley, a true and redheaded Gryffindor, was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts. With the best grades since her mother's time, she was Hermione's pride. She had her own friends, but occasionally hung out with her cousin, Albus Severus. Unlike her, he had his pride on being a Slytherin.

- Rosie. – Albus said, after getting up from his table and going to the Gryffindor's one, during breakfast. As soon as she heard her name, the redheaded girl looked back and smiled to her cousin, also as an indication that he could continue. – Could you please… come to a party of mine tonight? And wait, don't talk just yet! It's nothing too big and I swear it can be fun.

- A party? Yours? - She asked, rolling her eyes. – Seriously, I grew up with you. And from what I got you were never the party kind. Don't try to fool me now.

- Well… it's possible that it is more of a Scorpius party, than mine. – The boy with the messy hair said.

Rose looked immediately to the Slytherin table, where a blonde boy, distinctively a Malfoy, watched the conversation and waved to the redheaded girl with a huge smile.

- Look Albus... I swear I tried to get along brilliantly with him, for you. But that guy is a it of an idiot. Don't ask me that.

- On the other hand, you don't hate him. Please.. for me Rosie. You're like my sister too.

And he was like her brother. She did everything for him, put up with Scorpius Malfoy for a few hours wouldn't be the worst. She consented with her head and Albus, finishing the conversation with an 'at 9, in the dungeons', gave his cousin a kiss on her cheek and, happy, headed to his table to tell the news to his best friend.

To Rose, the hours passed by extraordinarily fast during the day and, soon were 9 pm in the clock. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighted and went to the dungeons.

- I was afraid you wouldn't come. – Albus said, entering Slytherin's Common Room with Rose, where Scorpius waited for them, standing in front of a black couch. Only Scorpius.

The redheaded girl gritted her eyes and looked around, letting out an 'hum' of curiosity.

- Yeah Rosie.. well.. apparently we are not that popular for someone to come to our party. I think next time we have to announce something bigger. – Her cousin said.

- Albus..

- You're going to have fun. Trust me. We just need me, you, and Scorpius.

The blond boy lowered himself, picked two bottles off the ground and raised them in his hand, smiling.

- And Vodka.

Two hours later, alone and sitting in the Common Room's floor, Scorpius and Rose laughed, very tipsy from the drinking. Albus had passed out made a few minutes now.

- It's good Vodka, definitely. – Rose said, drinking a bit more.

- It is. But I didn't knew you so rebel, Weasley. I think you had more to drink than me. – Scorpius talked, supporting his arm on the floor.

- Don't be an idiot.

- I'm not an idiot. And you love me.

- I hate you.

- You don't hate me.

- Right, I just don't like you.

On a fast movement, Scorpius had now his face only a few inches in front of Rose's. He spoke with a hoarse voice. – Are you sure?

Silence was installed. Even so, it didn't take long for the redheaded girl to talk again. Her hands were shaking, and her brown eyes were completely lost in Slytherin's grey ones.

- No..

- Rosie..

Scorpius kissed Rose like there was no tomorrow. A bit later, their mouths finally unglued. Looking back at her eyes, he saw that, seconds later, she fell asleep, laying on the floor, her head on his arm, position in which they kissed each other.

The blond boy only smiled and caressed her pallid face with the freckles that, personally, he thought to be beautiful. Yes, a little bit of vodka in people not used to drink it can lead them to do or say things, that sober, they wouldn't. Which in this case, is a totally wrong conclusion. They were made for each other.


End file.
